


Lost Magic

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Depression, Insecurity, M/M, Malec, Mortal Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw
Summary: Magnus Bane gave up his magic and immortality for saving Jace... but it has consequences. He is feeling useless and doesn't know where he belongs anymore now... but is it really true? [Spoiler for 3x10]





	1. If I help you, and I lose you...

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this was planned as only one chapter. But it's already too long that I split it up in a few chapter. I hope you like to read it.

„Alec…!“ Was the only voice what went through the air and let stop the two men in their movements. Especially the one with the blond hair who had still the hand on he arrow, which was in the chest from Alec and also already close to his heart.

Magnus could see the pain the face from Alec and it was like as if his heart was going to stop. Was he too late? No… no that can’t be! His Alec couldn’t die right now! Magnus wouldn’t allow it. He was taking all the magic together, which was still left in him and which should be enough to blow the possessed Jace down from the younger man and also to save both. And the warlock wasn’t watching what was going to happen with Jace right now. The only thing what was important right now was the person on the ground… Alec.

„Stay with me…“ came out of the mouth from the man and he tried to stay calm. But actually his biggest fear and nightmare was going to become true. Losing Alec. Even if he tried not to show his fear and to stay strong. Magnus couldn’t allow it to let him die. He needed to find a solution. That’s why his eyes were wandering over to body and the arrow in the chest from the man on the ground if it was safe to pull it out. But he realized quickly that it was too deep inside of him.

While Jace was recovering from the posession from Lilith darkness Alec was making some heavy breathings and everything was hurting. But he noticed the worried looks from Magnus, even if he tried to hide it. He knew his boyfriend very well. That was the reason why he opened his mouth and said slowly: „Mom said… you’d make a dramatic entrance.“ Even if it was hurt and he could feel so much pain going through his body because of the arrow, which was almost hitting his heart. But he was doing this only to see the smile on the face from Magnus. At least one last time.

And it was working. Magnus was smiling for a moment. „Wise woman…“ came from Magnus because he still hadn’t thought that Maryse would think about him like that. But before Magnus could say something more, Jace was on the side from them both. He was himself again and he felt guilty with everything what happened… that he couldn’t fight against it and stop the darkness in him. „Magnus… please… you gotta fix him…“ Jace said and was overwhelmed with everything right now. He couldn’t touch his parabatai because he doesn’t want to hurt him even more. 

„I can’t… my magic… it’s gone…“ Magnus whispered and couldn’t really look at anyone because he doesn’t want to feel the guilt even more on his shoulders. He doesn’t want that anyone is asking questions. Because actually they didn’t have time for this right now. But the warlock took the hand from Alec in his hand to show that he was here and that he wouldn’t go anywhere.

Jace knew that he was needed elsewhere but he was leaving his stele with Alec before he left. The head from the New York institute was still breathing heavy and the pain wasn’t really getting better… only worse. And he couldn’t even really breath anymore. And since he can’t use his right hand anymore because she was broken, and his healing rune was on a place he couldn’t reach alone he gave Magnus the stele. „Magnus…“ He said before he started to cough and blood came out of his mouth.

„Sh… you shouldn’t say a word anymore, Alexander. Save your strenght… please… you will be fine.“ Magnus whispered softly but took the stele out of the hand from Alec and he let his own hand brush over the one from the younger man. No… he couldn’t lose him. Not now since he was mortal. The warlock would never admit it out loud right now but… he needed him. That’s why he was moving the stele around the healing rune to activate it. And he was doing it like he saw Alec doing it so many times before. But it wasn’t working that well.

„It’s not working…“ Magnus whispered and was thinking for a second. But that was the moment as he noticed that Alec had closed his eyes. „Hey hey hey… wake up, Alexander. It isn’t the right time to sleep now! I need you here. Are you listening to me!“ He add and tried his best to not freak out. But it was working and Alec opened his eyes slowly again. „Magnus…“ Alec whispered again but the warlock could only shake with his head and he put his forhead against the one from the younger man on the ground. „I’m not allowing it to let you die now… it isn’t the right time for this…“ Magnus whispered before he placed a soft kiss on the forehead from Alec before he was taking the phone from him out oft he pocket.

There was only one person who could help right now. And Magnus was hoping that he would have her still on his side. His heart was racing while he was calling a very familiar number. „Catarina!“ he said immediately as he noticed that she was picking up. „Please don’t hung up… I need you… Alec he is… please… I need you here…“ He said quickly before he gave her the place where they were at the moment and Magnus took the hand from Alec again. He noticed that she was getting cold and he could hear the heavy breathings from him. The warlock couldn’t lose him… He lost so much already. 

But before he could think more about it, a portal appeared close tot hem and Catarina came to them. „Magnus… what happened… why…?“ she started while she came closer but noticed how her friend was shaking with his head. There wasn’t the right time for questions. And the oldest friend from Magnus was doing his best to get everything under control again. „Let me do something at first, Magnus. We can’t pull out the arrow right now and we also can’t move him. Alec needs to get stable at first.“

„Magnus…“ Alecs voice was only a whisper and weak. „Don’t… not now, Alexander!“ Magnus said immediately and he kissed the hand from his boyfriend he was still holding. But because oft he treatment from Catarina she was getting warmer again. „I love you…“ The former immortal swallowed for a moment but then he was smiling and he whispered: „And I love you.“

And in that moment Izzy and the rest from the other team arrived. Also Maryse and she was in shock and worried because of her son. Gladly it doesn’t took very long for Catarina to heal Alec as much as she could to make him stable enough that they could move him and bring him to the institute where they could remove the arrow in the chest from the head oft he institute. Jace and Magnus were a mess in this time while no one was telling them how Alec was feeling and if he would survive it. Magnus because he was scared of losing the first person who he ever loved so much and he couldn’t think about losing this person. And Jace because it was his fault because his parabatai was in the med-bay.

But, after a couple hours while Catrina was using her magic to heal Alec, they got the message that he won’t die, he just needed to rest for the next days to heal completely. And Magnus could finally breath again. Of course he knew Alec very well and he knew that the young shadowhunter would want to walk around very quickly again. But Magnus will make sure to take care of him in that time.


	2. New Motivation

From the day on which one Alec Lightwood was almost dying two weeks has left. And after he has healed completely and went back to his business at the institute Magnus realized more and more what he gave up. His magic was gone and he was closing himself for anyone. And maybe there were moments where he felt useless now and his depression was growing even more inside of him. Catarina was worried because of him and also Alec. The younger man was even more hurt because he knew that Magnus was hiding his real feelings from him. And now it wasn’t him who was the reason that the relationship was almost breaking… it was Magnus.

There was only one chance to show Magnus that he was still part of something. That he was still loved and that he can still be the person who he choses to be. Alec was worried and he noticed that there wasn’t any communication between them anymore when he was at his place. It needed a while to figure out what it was but he could imagine that it was too much what was bothering the other male and his boyfriend. And he wanted to help him. That’s why he was sending him a text that he wanted to see him at the institute.

Magnus was thinking for a moment if he should really go. Because he wasn’t sure for what Alec would need him right now. He was powerless and he wasn’t even any help anymore. But he was still too curious what his still boyfriend and head of the institute wanted from him. And he hasn’t really checked on him how he was feeling because he closed himself off and kept distance on everything. He made himself ready, which took a lot longer then usual without his magic and it made him depressed again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a while until Magnus showed up at the institute and he was looking for Alec. Of course he noticed the looks from the other shadowhunters he met and he could also hear some whisper. Probably only because he doesn’t look so perfect anymore since he lost his magic. His glitter and eye-liner wasn’t on point anymore and his hair doesn’t look perfect either. Normally he did all this with his magic. But also the most normal things he couldn’t do without it anymore.

„I heard the head of the institute wanted to see me.“ Magnus said as he had finally found his boyfriend in the big main-room, talking with someone who was checking the screens for something. And the whole institute was very busy at the moment. The former warlock couldn’t imagine that Alec would’ve some time for someone like him if other stuff was more important. 

Alec was looking up as he could hear a very familiar voice behind him which sounded so different now. Magnus had said something like that before as well. But at this time it was more flirting and also casual for him. Now it was more snarky and it felt for Alec like a hit in the face. But he tried to push it away. At the moment he was glad that Magnus came here. And even if he doesn’t look perfect in the normal glitter warlock way, Alec was still loving him and still thinking that he was beautiful. He just needed to come through him again somehow. „Magnus…“ the young man started and was walking over to him with a small smile on his lips. „Thank you for coming. I… uhm… we need to talk.“

„And for this I needed to come here? Hadn’t we done this in the loft?“ Magnus said and he sounded snarky again. And something in Alec was shown that this doesn’t end very well right now and not how he was planning. But he wasn’t saying anything and was leading him in an empty room in the institute which one was also his office. He doesn’t want to that everyone could hear this talk which was already going in the wrong direction. 

„It’s not that you are saying anything when I’m there.“ The young shadowhunter started and his voice was softly and there was also worry in his voice. He also tried to understand him in some ways. But everything what he had in his head, how Magnus was feeling right now, wasn’t probably right.

„What do you want to hear, Alexander? Do you want to see my cry because of everything?“ Magnus said a bit louder and he also couldn’t hide his pain anymore even if his voice was full of sarcasm. „I don’t know what you want from me right now! I’m mortal, I don’t have my magic and I’m goddamn useless from now on! Why am I here? I don’t belong here anymore…“ He said and finally it came everything out what he was thinking the last days. He doesn’t belong anywhere anymore. At least that he was feeling. There were tears in his eyes. The former immortal was turning around to not show Alec his pain.

But the other male was finally glad that Magnus was talking. That he was letting out of his pain. He knew that his boyfriend gave up all that because of him… because of them and mostly because of Jace. And he was still greatful for it. That’s why it was time to give him something back. To show him that he was still needed. „Magnus…“ Alec whispered and was taking the arm from him softly before he added: „You still belong in my world. And I can tell you for sure that you aren’t useless. Please… stop thinking that and… talk to me because of that earlier.“ And he hesitated for a moment before he was walking closer to Magnus, only to wrap his arms around him. To show him that he was still there. Even if this was a complicated situation.

Magnus heart was racing very fast. He hadn’t thought that this man still thinks all that about him… especially he hadn’t thought that he would still belong in his world… for the first time in all the month, he knew Alec, he could feel that it was real… that he hasn’t felt before in his whole life. „I’m useless, Alexander… I don’t have my magic anymore… I’m an outcast from the whole warlock community… I… I don’t know anymore…“ He whispered and tried to not let show how really depressed he felt. But he leaned against the strong chest from the shadowhunter and for this moment he was glad that Alec was here… that he didn’t die on the street a few weeks before. 

„Because of that… I was already thinking about it and…“ Alec stopped only to walk over to his desk to take something from there which he threw over to the former warlock who was catching it with surprise. Only to see that this were a black jump suit. „Get dressed. I’m waiting for you in the training room.“ He added before he gave him a wink and placed a soft kiss on the lips from the still confused with the former warlock. Then he left the room and left Magnus alone to change his cloth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Even if Magnus had no idea what Alec was planning, he changed his cloth and noticed very quickly that these jump suit doesn’t really fit for him. It totally looked different then the other cloth he was wearing usually. But he knew that Alec had a reason to gave him this. And while Magnus let his jacket open he made his way over to the training room. Of course he knew already where this room were because he was way too often at the institute. Either for business or just looking for Alec. Only to find him at the end in this room. Mostly when he was stressed. And Magnus was enjoying it to watch him how he was letting all the frustration out on a dummy or was just training with a stick to calm down his mind.

But this time apparently it was that he shouldn’t be here only for watching. Alec was planning something and the former warlock didn’t like it at all. „Would you now tell me what do you want from me here, Alexander?“ He asked and leaned against the dooframe with his shoulder. Normally it would show that he was casual and he would have a flirty smile on his lips. But now… it was only tense and he felt insecure and somehow also at the wrong place. What he would give to be in his loft right now?

Alec was standing before a shelve and he was wondering with what exactly he should start right now. He knew that he could also use some training. He didn’t heal completely yet and it wasn’t allowed for him to go back to his usual training. His wound was still a bit itching and he could feel that she was still there. But he wanted to do this with Magnus. And as he could hear his voice behind his back, the young man was grabbing two sticks before he threw one in the direction from the former warlock, who was catching it very surprised but also confused. „I thought it was obvious. I’m going to train you to show that you aren’t useless… to show that there is still much more in you then you think right now.“ The young shadowhunter said with a smile. Giving up on his glitter prince? This wasn’t an option for him.

It needed a moment until Magnus realized what Alec just told him. He had never fight light this. He was only used to his own magic. But now… he couldn’t even defend himself. And this should give him a new opportunity. Even if he was still not believing this could work, he was still glad that Alec was doing this. The former warlock knew that Alec was a busy man with running this institute… but now he was allowing some free time in his schedule… only for him. „You wouldn’t stop pushing this anyway, right Alexander.“ Magnus said and a little smile appeared on his lips.

„Absolutely not!“ was the answer from Alec and their eyes met each other for a moment. He could see the insecurity and the fear in them. He hasn’t seen something like that before. Only in the moments when Magnus started to open up to him and tell him something about his past. But this was also a new level and he would show him that it was possible for Magnus to live in this world even if he wasn’t a warlock anymore. „Ready?“ He add and was walking in the middle oft he room.

„Would you accept a no?“ Magnus asked and he hesitated for a moment before he came closer to him. „Nope.“ Was the answer from the younger man what let both smile for a moment. And after the now mortal man was close to Alec, the head of the New Institute was giving him the first instructions for the first ways how to defend and how to attack. And he was telling himself on the inside that he shouldn’t go too hard with Magnus. Normally he was training with Jace. But this situation wasn’t normal, so he was trying to keep all of this slow. At least at the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And while Magnus had a couple problems with everything at the beginning, he started to take all the advices from his boyfriend, or now his trainer, which he gave him in between the attacks to improve his movements and also his guard. Which wasn’t that easy as he actually always thought. In between he was shoving his jacket from his shoulders and threw it in the corner from the room. But Alec didn’t gave him a big break before he was hitting him in the side with the stick again. Not to hard… just to show him that he was still so slow in blocking this attacks.

„You enjoy this, right Alexander.“ The former warlock asked after Alec was hitting him with the stick a couple times again. Probably he will have tomorrow some bruises there… also something which will new. „Only if you don’t take care of your defence. You need to think about every step from where your enemy will attack you. Either from here…“ Alec started to attack Magnus from the left side, which one Magnus was blocking immediately. „Or from here…“ he went over tot he right side, before he tried to hit the legs from him until he was attacking his head. And all three attacks the other man was blocking immediately before he was doing the same with the other ones which came from Alec.

And as if something in his mind started to work again, his own confidence came back and finally he started also to attack Alec, who was surprised at the beginning that this has started but he tried his best to block the attacks while he made some movements backwards, until he could feel the wall against his back. The former warlock had him in a very difficult situation and if there wouldn’t be this sexually tension between them again and if he couldn’t feel the breathing from Magnus so close to him, he had already do something to push it away. But the time froze for a moment.

„Is this now a new way for foreplay?“ A voice behind them said and it sounded a lot amused because of what he saw right now. And this voice was distracting Magnus what Alec was using as a good way to get out of this situation. Right in that moment as his boyfriend was looking over his shoulder, he moved forward, only to grab the arm from him and threw him right on the ground in a smooth manner. What let Magnus bring out a surprised sound. Gladly the ground wasn’t too hard, but Alec wasn’t too hard with him either. „And don’t let someone distract you!“ 

It was the last advice from him before he was looking up in the direction from Jace while he was still leaning over Magnus and pinning him down to the ground, who was leaning against the doorframe with his usually grin on his lips. „Did you found something?“ He asked him and could see change in the expression from his parabatai. It was getting more serious. „Yeah… you need to see this. But if you want to finish this at first…“ Jace had this dirty smile on his face again what let Alec only roll with his eyes.

„I’m there in a minute.“ He told him while he got up and was also helping Magnus up from the ground. „Hm… I can get used to it.“ The former warlock said and for the first time his flirty side was back what let a smile appear on the lips from Alec. „What? To get beaten?“ He asked playfully but also carefully because he doesn’t want to push his boyfriend back in his shell. „Autsch…“ was the answer but the smile was still on his lips. That was the reason why Alec put a soft kiss on them before he whispered: „We should stop here. But it was already great.“ Alec was honest and he was smiling over to Magnus. He was glad that he could do something for him to help him out of his state. And he was hoping that this will hold for longer. The leader from the New York Institute wanted to do this more often because the former warlock was a quick learner… when he wanted to. That was shown at the end.

And Magnus was thinking the same. „Thank you, Alexander.“ He whispered and their hands were touching each other for a moment before he let him go that he could follow Jace for the usual business. Then he took a deep breath and was running with his fingers through his hair, which wasn’t really styled anymore. For a moment he was thinking of taking a shower and he took the jacket out oft he corner from his room, where he threw it earlier.

In that moment as he wanted to leave the room, he saw the dummy on which one he saw Alec training very often before. And Magnus was thinking for a moment before he was shrugging with his shoulders. He wanted to try something. Maybe Alec wasn’t here right now… but the former warlock found his motivation to do something. That was the reason why he made his way to the dummy…

And he started to hit it with his hand.


	3. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer then expected. In general this story was a bit longer then expected. Always the problem that there is too much in my mind I needed to write out. 
> 
> Well... I hope you like it :)

„Okay… at least it’s a lead…“ Alec started after an hour he was checking the cameras what Jace just found. And they both were discussing a plan. „It could also be a dead end like all the others…“ He added and was rubbing over his chin for a moment. It was still a bit tensed between him and Jace but they both were working on it. It was just tough at the moment because of everything what happened.

„But it also could be a lead to Clary. I know the pictures aren’t good enough. But it was everything we found. Come on, Alec…“ Right now it was more like as if Jace would beg for this. And Alec knew exactly how much Clary meant for his parabatai. But could he allow one more mission like that who would lead into a dead end at the end? How should he explain that to the clave at the end. And that’s what Jace could see in the eyes from Alec. „I go alone if this is necessary. Just let me go!“ 

„I think I can’t stop you anyway… But take Izzy with you at least! You need back-up!“ Alec would go with him. What would he give to have a mission outside again. But right now… there is a lot of other stuff he needs to deal with at first. Jace was glad that Alec gave the okay for this and jumped up from his seat to search for Izzy. But then there was something else in his mind. „How do I come to Paris? Magnus… isn’t an option anymore…“ And Alec knew there was the problem. Since Magnus lost his powers there weren’t a lot of warlocks he was trusting. Especially not Lorenzo. And he doesn’t want to deal with him anymore. But there was still one he trusted and he would probably ask that person when it comes for magical help. „Call Catarina. She is still on our side…“ More or less at least. Alec knew that she was scared that Lorenzo would find out as soon as she was helping the nephilim in bigger stuff.

And after Jace has left Alec was checking the cameras one more time again and checking the pictures where they have seen a person who was looking like Clary. „I hope this time it isn’t a dead end…“ The young shadowhunter mumbled to himself before he was running with his fingers through his black hair. Then he got up and made his way over to his office. But he wanted to check on Magnus at first, if he was still at the institute. Even if he hasn’t seen him leaving.

At first he was checking his room, but he didn’t found him there. And before he was checking the whole institute from him he was asking a young woman who was just walking over to him. She was telling him that he was still in the training room what let Alec frown for a moment. He was wondering what Magnus was still doing there. The training was over since a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And as Alec arrived there he could see how Magnus was still training with the dummy and he raised an eyebrow. He was watching him for a while. Only to watch his movements and to admire how good looking he was while he was hitting the dummy all over again and he made some movements which he made in his training. And something in the young shadowhunter told him that the former warlock was watching him very often. But he could see what kind of mistakes he was doing.

„If you put your legs a bit different you can shift your weight in another direction and hit harder.“ He said softly and noticed that Magnus was whincing because he hasn’t noticed his boyfriend yet. But before anyone was saying something more or before Magnus could pull back again, Alec came closer to the former warlock and the dummy to put his hands on the hips from him. Only to bring him a bit in the right position. And Magnus let it happen and they both could feel the sexually tension which was growing already before. „Now… try it again.“ Alec whispered in the ear from the other male.

„How can i focus with such a handsome man behind me?“ Magnus said in a very flirty manner while he could still feel how the hands from Alec on his hips. But the only answer from the younger man was that his grip was getting a bit harder. „Okay okay… I understand that…“ He mumbled but was kinda totally head over heels in love with him. But he has to focus now. And with the help from Alec, how he could shift his weight better, he was hitting harder against the dummy. And the first time it was moving. Not as much how it was moving when Jace or Alec were hitting it, but it was a start.

„That’s a start…“ Alec whispered and there was something in his voice. Was it proud? Love? Magnus wasn’t thinking about it. „At least it’s something…“ the former warlock whispered before he leaned against the strong body from the younger man. And right now both could feel the sexuall tension which was building up and which one was gone since a couple days. But now it was as could both feel the fast bumping heartbeat from the other and both doesn’t want to let this moment stop anymore.

„You… you need a shower…“ Alec whispered and when the confidence was there a few minutes before, she left the building right in that moment. He still wasn’t used to it with these moments. Especially if they are more in public like right now. Magnus wasn’t hurt because of it. He knew the young man very well and he knew that he needs to grow in everything. But he was smiling for a moment before he was pecking the lips from Alec for a second before he whispered: „I get this message. There is only one person anyway who could make me sweaty.“ And he gave the younger man a wink before he was telling that Alec was right. The former warlock needed a shower. That was the reason why he left the training room after he was kissing Alec one more time and he made his way to the bedroom from his boyfriend where he could take a shower in peace. At least… that’s what he was thinking.

Because Alec had actually other plans. He had noticed that for this short moment, Magnus had found his confidence back and he was almost the old guy again. But he knew that nothing would be really the same anymore. But the head of the institute will do everything to redo what Asmodeus did to him. Maybe there was a way to bring the magic back. But right now… he wanted to enjoy the time with his boyfriend. 

That’s why Alec wasn’t thinking about it much longer and he just followed Magnus in his bedroom. Only to hear already the water from the shower in the bathroom. Maybe he hesitated for a moment but then he locked the door and started to undress himself very quickly. And while he left the cloth on the floor, he followed the other male in the shower and without making any sound, Alec wrapped his arms around the body from the former warlock and kissed the neck from him. 

That let happen that the other male was wincing because he didn’t saw it coming what just happened to him. But as he could feel those soft lips which he loved so much. „Damn, Alexander… do you want that I die on a heartattack?“ He whispered and forgot for a moment that this was possible now. In his mind was only the hot shower, which was good for his muscles, and the tall man he loved more then anyone else and from whom he got a humming sound in his ear. Alec always knew how he let him feel good.

Then the former warlock turned around in the embrace from his boyfriend and he was looking into the eyes from him for a moment before he was kissing him. Softly but with a lot of passion. His hands were running over the naked body from him, enjoying the naked skin and also the muscles there. Until he could feel something what he couldn’t feel before… a scar which showed where the arrow had almost killed his boyfriend. For a moment he was breaking the kiss, to look at this scar and run over it with his fingertips. Then he was looking back into the eyes from Alec. 

„It’s okay… I’m still alive… And I’m not going anywhere.“ Alec whispered and that was a promise from him which he always gave Magnus when he thought that he would leave. Then he started to kiss the other male immediately again without waiting for much longer for an answer. But he could feel how he answered while he let the kiss get with more passion and also with more heat. And it was shown that both missed this… missed the touch from one another. That was the reason while their hands were travelling around the naked bodys while they were kissing very deeply. And they let the water run over their skin.

Both couldn’t hide how all the touches were turning them on. It was shown that their breathings were going fast and also the manhoods started to grow. One hand from Magnus was stroking down the body from Alec until it reached the manhood and he wrapped his fingers around it. Only to start stroking it. What let a small moan appear out of the mouth from the younger man. „Shit…“ He whispered. But he must admit that Magnus knew how to drive him crazy. „I want you, Magnus…“ Was the last sentence before another moan was escaping the mouth from Alec.

„Then take it, Tiger. Take me…“ Magnus whispered into the ear and he showed how much he was needing the young shadowhunter now. He had his confidence back and he missed being like that with him. And eh was showing that while he was pressing his own body against the one from Alec, what let both moan because of it and Alec doesn’t let this say twice. Magnus noticed how he stopped the water and then he lifted him up on his arms. The former warlock let it happen and wrapped his legs around the body from Alec while he started to carry him away. Out of the bathroom and right back into the bedroom, doesn’t matter if they both are very wet. It was shown that they wanted each other. And Magnus was kissing Alec again. Deep and passionate and he let his tongue fight with each other.

And the kiss also didn’t break as they both were landing on the bed. It was still wilde until Alec stopped the kiss. But only for a moment to ask: „What are you doing with me?“ Then he started to kiss and lick over the neck from Magnus who started to moan because of it. „I don’t know, Alexander. But you are doing the same with me. Don’t stop…“ He hasn’t felt that good in centuries and was enjoying every moment of it, which Alec gave him.

Then he put his hands on the hips from the younger man on top of him and he was pushing him down from him before he changed the position and he nailed him down on the bed. For a moment he started to move his hips, what let a moan escape the lips from Alec. Then he leaned down to him and kissed the jawline from him. But that was only the start because he was placing soft kisses around it and was going to a spot where he exactly knew that Alec was liking it and what was driving him even more crazy. His rune on the neck. And he was spending a lot of time there. Only to kiss and lick over the skin before he also started to suck on it. His plan was to create a hickey there while he was still moving his hips around the manhood from Alec.

And the young shadowhunter was losing his mind because of this. He was moaning the name from Magnus over and over while he was digging his fingernails into the skin from the back of his boyfriend. He didn’t knew how sensitive he was at this point until he met the other man and took advantage of it all the time. But it felt all the time amazing and he didn’t want that this stopped. That Magnus should always drive him crazy like that.

But then, Alec got the control back and it was able for him to turn around again. Only to push Magnus back on the mattress. And before the former warlock could say something the young shadowhunter was placing soft and wild kisses on the torso from him while his hands were stroking over the sides from him. And in that moment as the talented tongue from Alec was licking over the nipple from Magnus he started to moan. And his body arched a bit in the direction from the hands from Alec. 

„Alexander…“ Magnus whispered while he opened his eyes again. Eyes which were full with lust and disire for the young man on top of him. No cat eyes. They left together with his magic. But Alec was still loving the eyes from the former warlock. And so much more from him, what he was showing right now. What let him also forget that he wasn’t a warlock anymore. All what he could think right now was the soft lips on his chest. „Fuck me…“ Came out of his mouth before another moan came out of his mouth.

These words let happen that Alec stopped with all of what he was doing and he was looking into the eyes from Magnus. He opned with mouth to say something but in that moment he could feel a finger on his lips. „You can do it. You know that you can do it. You are my tiger.“ He whispered before he kissed the nose from the younger man as he noticed how he was blushing. Magnus was still liking the fact that he could make his boyfriend blush with such things.

And Alec saw this as a challenge. He wanted Magnus too and it would be the first time that he would be on top and he would pull the trigger. For a moment there was insecurity again. This was waving away in the next moment as he could feel a hand on his buttcheeks and lips on his neckrune again. Damn… Magnus knew him very well already. He closed his eyes and moaned. Then he took control oft he moment again and turned the former warlock around what let a surprised sound came out of his mouth.

„There he is… the tiger I love.“ Magnus said in a teasing manner before he could feel a wet finger inside of him what let a gasp sound came out of his mouth. It was a little odd feeling at first but he was still relaxing. Also because he could feel the other hand from Alec around his manhood and how he was moving both. „Fuck…“ He mumbled and was biting in the pillow to make not such a loud sound. They were still at the institute and that anyone from the other shadowhunters could hear them. But he let Alec shown that he loved it and that he wanted more… much more.

Even if both wanted each other, Alec didn’t push or rush it. He took all his time with preparation and he placed soft kisses on the shoulder and back from the former warlock. And after he added also a third finger, which one he was moving inside of him for a moment, he started to make his length wet, before the young shadowhunter was replacing the fingers with his hard manhood. And that let a surprised sound came from Magnus because he didn’t see that coming. „You are so big…“ He whispered but with a smile on his lips and he was moving his hips a bit to show that he wanted everything inside him. „Give me all of you, Alexander.“ Magnus whispered and their eyes met each other for a moment, while Alec pushed his manhood deep inside of his boyfriend and he could see all the lust in the eyes. „I love you…“ Alec whispered before he pulled the former warlock in a deep and passionate kiss.

Then he started to move inside of Magnus. At first he made some movements in circles before he started to bump into him slowly. Then Alecs hands started to travel over the body from his boyfriend and he was holding him close to him. And all the time while he was thrusting his manhood inside of his boyfriend it was as if everything was fading away and it was only them both. To muffle all the sounds which both men were doing they started to kiss wild and with a lot of passion again while Alec stroke with his fingers over the throat from Magnus. He wasn’t stopping all of this. The young shadowhunter was only speeding up his movements until the other male was raising one of his legs a bit, what he took as a sign and he was helping holding his leg, while this let happen that he could thrust deeper inside of Magnus.

That let happen that he was hitting a very sensitive spot from the former warlock. „Oh shit…“ Magnus whispered in a whiney manner before he was moaning again and his body was shaking because of it. That let happen that Alec was hitting the spot over and over again and was also going faster and harder while even he couldn’t hold back. But he was hiding his face in the crook of the neck from Magnus.

And it didn’t take very long until both reached their orgasms, which one they pushed away every loud sounds as much as possible. They were breathing heavy and both bodies were covered in sweat. 

„That was… intense…“ Alec was the first one who could speak again a few minutes later. But only to realize that the body, which one he had still in his arms were breathing normal again, but also fell asleep. That’s let a smile appear on the lips from Alec and he was stroking through the wet hair from Magnus. Only to admire the face from the other man, on which one wasn’t any glitter or make up anymore. But it was never all this what let him fall in love with this man. It also wasn’t the fact that he was a warlock or that he was the high warlock of brooklyn. It was the fact that he gave him his heart… that Magnus showed that he was interested in him… that he gave him all that what he needed. There was a time on which one Alec felt alone, but this man was there for him and he gave him the world…. Literally.

„You may think that all of this was important for me… what you gave me… but what was more important was you. I promise you that I will find a way to bring your magic back… but I’m not going anywhere, Magnus. I love you. No one can ever change that.“ Alec whispered the words and placed a soft kiss on the cheek from the former warlock, who made a little sleepy sound, but he didn’t wake up. And the younger man was watching him for a moment before also him fell asleep… right next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning… Magnus could feel all the muscle in his body from everything what happened the day before and from the whole training. But he thought that it was worth it. And Alec promised him that they will do this more often.


End file.
